Orange
by Lady Orochi
Summary: En el dia mas importante de su vida, Alfred tiene una peticion especial que hacerle a Arthur...


Ok yo ni siquiera deberia estar aqui pero aqui estoy (?) xD Esto fue producto de mi necesidad por publicar algo este 14 de febrero y por influencia de un Mad que me parecio lindisimo. Este es el link, solo quiten los espacios

http:/www . youtube . com / watch?v = foc-rBoHKQo

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah, Hidekaz dueño, mio nada, blah blah, etc El video y la cancion que en el aparece es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores =D

**Advertencias**: Yo (?) Ok, no u.u Fluff o algo asi. Alfred sentimentaloide poniendo en apuros a **MI** Arthur. Nada mas de cuidado

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>El salón relucía de elegancia, decorado con finas cortinas, grandes candelabros y hermosas flores blancas. Todo mundo se sorprendió ante el esplendor del lugar pues esperaban encontrarse con algo estilo Las Vegas, considerando que el anfitrión se trataba de Estados Unidos. O quizás no era para impresionarse tanto, porque después de todo era <em>la boda <em>-organizada por Francia_-_ de Estados Unidos. Quien por cierto se dirigía a grandes zancadas a un lugar en particular.

Francis se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto dentro del salón haciéndole compañía a Inglaterra e impidiendole emborracharse antes de tiempo. Mordía un poco el pañuelo bordado que sostenía y era difícil saber si las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos eran de emoción por el acontecimiento o por aguantarse la risa al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su querido enemigo.

-Si no dejas de burlarte bastardo, te enterraré vivo en el jardín trasero donde nadie va a encontrarte jamás - masculló Arthur que se encontraba mas que enojado, bastante perturbado por la petición que acababa de hacerle Alfred hace un rato.

-Jajajaja, pero es que pedirte _precisamente a ti_ que seas quien lo entregue en el altar jajajaja, que original, este chico es único! Solo a él podía ocurrírsele algo así! – hubiera querido seguir riendo, pero la mirada asesina del británico lo llevo a morder nuevamente su pañuelo, temiendo por su integridad.

Arthur suspiro pesadamente, ignorándolo. Pero en serio, que tenía en la cabeza ese mocoso engreído al pedirle algo así? Se le coloreaban las mejillas de solo imaginarlo. Después de todo el er…

_Me pregunto si el futuro que sostenemos sobre nuestros pequeños hombros_

_Cambio del mismo modo que lo hizo la puesta del sol hoy_

La puerta se abrió violentamente de golpe mostrando la figura del novio embutido en un elegante traje blanco que el mismo Inglaterra tuvo la "amabilidad" de escoger para el, porque Alfred no tenia ni la menor idea de esas cosas.

-Arthur, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo! - Exclamó, y sin darle tiempo al aludido de responder lo tomó de la mano sacándolo a rastras. Arthur alcanzó a voltear a ver como Francis agitaba su pañuelo en despedida a lo que el respondió con una seña obscena de su mano libre.

Fue llevado por el americano hasta la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Maldición Alfred que demonios te pasa?- reclamaba el mayor acomodándose las ropas –No se supone que deberías estar preparan… - Inglaterra - le interrumpió el menor – En este día tan importante para mi, hay cosas que quiero decirte de las que nunca pudimos hablar antes. Como la persona que me cuidó, como el casi padre que alguna vez fuiste para mi; escúchame por favor – Le dijo en un tono inusualmente serio, por lo que Arthur decidió guardar silencio y prestarle atención.

Le tomo unos instantes al otro comenzar a hablar. Levanto la vista al cielo, pensativamente.

_La repentina lluvia persigue nuestro autobús_

_Fragmentos naranjas brillan por toda la ciudad_

_Cuando volvíamos en bicicleta por el largo camino hacia casa_

_Podía sentir el cálido latido de tu corazón en mi espalda_

-Para serte sincero, no recuerdo mucho de cuando era niño. Tampoco es como si lo hubiera sido por demasiado tiempo, crecí muy rápido y mis ocupaciones como héroe hicieron que las cosas del pasado vayan desapareciendo de mi mente… Ey, eso significa que si tu te la pasas recodando el ayer es porque debes tener mucho tiempo libre Inglaterra! Porque no empleaste algo de ese tiempo en mi? El fin de semana pasado cuando te in...-

-Ve al grano, idiota- le cortó el mayor comenzando a molestarse. Para que diablos lo había traído aquí para empezar? Suficiente presión tenían ya su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y si Estados Unidos insistía en hacerlo hablar quien sabe que cosas podrían salir de su boca. No quería ponerse en vergüenza ante el (por enésima vez en su vida)

El menor hizo un puchero por la interrupción antes de continuar

-Pero una de las cosas que siempre tendré presentes es la manera en la que te esforzarte por cuidarme y darme lo mejor, o al menos lo que tu considerabas que era lo mejor para mi. En ese tiempo te reproché cosas que no podía comprender, pero ahora después de saber lo que significa tener a tu cargo una nación y estar al pendiente de otras (al fin y al cabo, un héroe siempre debe estar alerta de lo que pasa su alrededor) sé que por mucho que trataras había cosas que estaban fuera de tu control. Que no mentías cuando decías que te hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo conmigo y todo eso.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras del americano, la mención de esos tiempos en los que su antigua colonia dependía tanto de él aun resultaba un poco dolorosa. Ante el silencio del mayor, Alfred prosiguió.

-Recuerdo que siempre que tenias que irte me pedias que fuera fuerte, que aguantara hasta que tu volvieras y yo lo intentaba con tantas ganas que en poco tiempo me convertí en el tipo tan inigualablemente genial que soy ahora. Supongo que es justo darte algo de crédito por eso.

El menor le dio una mirada significativa y Arthur solo pudo permanecer en silencio, pues aun con su idiotez habitual podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de su excolonia, sobre todo por que él NUNCA le daba algún crédito por todo lo que ha logrado en su vida, la emoción comenzaba a embargarlo.

De haber sabido, habría traído una grabadora consigo.

_Si nos decimos adiós ¿sanaran un poco tus heridas?_

_Tu voz llorosa diciendo "Te echo de menos" aun hace eco en mi corazón_

-Yo tambien cometi algunos errores, no te lo voy a negar mas. Pero supongo que las cosas ocurrieron de la mejor manera posible, digo si en ese entonces hubiera pasado mas tiempo contigo quizás me habría convertido en un tipo amargado y aburrido como tu, eso es lo que pienso-

Para ese entonces, Inglaterra se debatía seriamente en convertir esa boda en un velorio. Estados Unidos siguio con su monologo.

-Te das cuenta Arthur? De una u otra forma siempre has formado parte de mi vida, pero por ahora solo quiero hablar de las cosas buenas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con política o las relaciones que llevamos actualmente. Es por todo lo que significaste en mi pasado que quiero recorrer contigo el camino al inicio de mi nueva vida, simboliza algo muy importante para mí. No puedo imaginar que sería del héroe si tú no hubieras sido mi hermano mayor jejeje Por eso es que te pedi tomarte del brazo desde la puerta hasta el altar-

_Ambos somos torpes, pero si superamos esta estación_

_Quizá encontremos otro día feliz que aun no hemos visto_

_Por algún motivo soy incapaz de mantener la distancia, aunque soy tímido_

_Me tumbe impaciente a medio camino de este viaje_

Inglaterra por fin encontró algo de voz para responderle.

-Idiota, no ves que esto es muy vergonzoso para mi en la posición en la que estoy? Porque no se lo pediste a Suecia o a Finlandia, después de todo ellos tambien tuvieron que ver, te encontraron antes que yo, incluso podrias haberselo pedido a Canada! - Arthur se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido intentando ocultar su verguenza.

-Finlandia es muy amable y todo pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso, además Suecia… luce aterrador- respondió el ojiazul al que le entraron unos pequeños escalofríos - y err quien es Cana que?

…..

-Porque no simplemente vas, te paras donde te corresponde y ya? A que se debe tanta necedad por cosas que antes no te importaban? Tu no eres precisamente un seguirdor de tradiciones. Debo decirte que me asusta un poco verte tratando de ser serio, Alfred-

El americano se encogió de hombros – Supongo que es la emoción del momento-

-Si, eso debe ser- murmuro Arthur agachando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_Si nos decimos adiós ¿sanaran un poco tus heridas?_

_Tu voz llorosa diciendo "Te echo de menos" aun hace eco en mi corazón_

-En serio significa tanto para ti que sea yo quien lo haga?- preguntó el mayor un poco abrumado. Alfred le miró a los ojos, decidido.

-Por supuesto, no podría ser nadie mas que tu. Aunque bueno, también esta Francis o tus hermanos, podría pedírselo a Tony incluso… - cambio su tono por uno bromista – Ni-si-qui-e-ra lo pienses, no quiero a la rana mas metido en esto de lo que ya estuvo con los preparativos y no se como te atreviste a traer a esos bastardos y al extraterrestre- se apresuró a contestar el inglés, pellizcando una de sus mejillas hasta que enrojeció – Parece que ni en estos momentos puedes ser serio mas de 5 minutos – volteó a ver el menor que tenia sus brillantes ojos puestos en el. Suspiró derrotado - De acuerdo, lo haremos así. Pero te advierto que si alguien se atreve a reírse de mí no me importará arruinar la ceremonia, saltaré a patearles el c… - Se vio interrumpido por las manos del menor, que apretaban fuertemente las suyas.

_Algún día quizá nos encontremos por casualidad otra vez entre la multitud_

_Hasta ese día…_

-Gracias Arthur, por todos tus cuidados, incluso por tus errores. Porque esas cosas me hicieron ser lo que soy ahora. Se que tenia que habertelo dicho hace mucho, que pensaste que era un malagradecido que no valorò lo que hiciste por mi pero por fin puedo mirarte como a un igual y decirtelo de frente - concluyó con una sonrisa que hizo el corazón del británico derretirse. Antes de que esas traicioneras lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos se abrazó al menor escondiendo la cara en su hombro, quien le respondió el gesto dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

El también decidió sincerarse aunque sea un poco.

-Gracias a ti Alfred, el que me digas todo esto justo ahora... lo espere por demasiado tiempo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí-

-Y ni siquiera necesité estar borracho para hacerlo, después de todo soy un héroe hahaha! - bromeó

-…

-Todo mundo ya debe estar en sus lugares, nosotros también debemos irnos-

-Si…-

_Adiós a la persona que me ha apoyado hasta hoy,_

_Adiós a la persona a quien aun considero mas importante que a nadie_

_Y mas que nada, los días que pasamos aquí juntos_

_Estoy seguro de que jamás olvidaré que has estado junto a mí_

Efectivamente todos ya estaban sentados y dispuestos para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Matthew que hacia guardia en la puerta, hizo una seña a todos para avisar que se acercaban, corriendo después a su sitio junto a Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, quien amablemente había prestado algunos de sus pañuelos a sus fieles amigos para que pudieran contener la emoción del acontecimiento, los tres mordiéndolos afrancesadamente (?)

La música comenzó a sonar y pudieron escucharse algunos murmullos curiosos por ver entrar a Alfred directamente del brazo de Arthur. Ambos mirando hacia el frente y sin hacer caso de los comentarios a su paso.

_Adiós…_

Al llegar al final del camino trazado, Alfred se soltó del agarre y subió a la tarima donde se encontraba dispuesto el altar. Giró para quedar frente a todos y le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos azules brillando como nunca mientras lo miraba. El inglés se quedó unos instantes fijo en su sitio, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas otra vez.

_Espero que no desaparezcas…_

El americano extendió su mano hacia él, para que se colocara a su lado. Arthur no dudó en tomarla y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-A partir de ahora nadie jamás volverá a considerarnos padre e hijo o hermanos, nunca mas volveremos a ser familia de esa manera, esa relación estará oficialmente destruida para siempre. Estas listo para lo que viene, Arthur?-

_Espero que nunca te desvanezcas…_

El agarre de su mano se apretó un poco más.

-Por supuesto-

_Gracias…_

La luz del atardecer comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas pintando de naranja la silueta de ambos.

-Entonces comencemos. Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión entre estos dos países…..

* * *

><p>Una pequeña pic de regalo del dia de San Valentin owo, se esperan reviews!<p>

http : / 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lzeys6CWTF1qkg9umo1_500 . png


End file.
